


Burning House

by Cantar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nemeton, Stiles Stilinski Saves The Day, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantar/pseuds/Cantar
Summary: The Nemeton had sat still long enough. The powers that be had meddled one to many time with her Spark. She was going to put a stop to that.





	Burning House

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I just play in the universe. This was inspired by Cam's song "Burning House". It took a while, I tried to edit but you know me. If you find any mistakes let me know.

Bright lights woke Stiles. He lifted his arm blocking the sunlight, he was going to kill Derek. Sure, that man was the love of his life but did he seriously have to leave the curtains to the bedroom open! Stiles had just come off a double at the Beacon Hills Sheriff Station and he just wanted to sleep for a week. Something was tickling his nose. Stiles rubbed his face and rolled over and instead of landing gently in his mattress. A pile of leaves crunched under him. He opened his eyes, he was outside! Why was he outside? Stiles sat up, freaking out a bit when he couldn't remember going to bed. Did he sleepwalk? He hadn't done that since the Nogitsune.

They hadn't really had a big bad in Beacon Hills in the last year. He frowned and looked around him, he knew these woods like the fur of Derek's pelt. He wasn't too far off from the Nemeton. He reached out with his spark and felt all was calm on her side of things. She felt different but nothing too alarming. Stiles stood and stretched. He was in his fighting outfit. He had on tight black jeans, a blue tee that stated, "Come and Get It" and he could feel several of his weapons strapped to him under his red leather jacket. He bent down and picked up his bow and quiver. Argent had taught him to use it along with the rest of his weaponry except his gun. Dad had taught him that, he was after all the sheriff's kid. 

Pulling up his jacket's hoodie to cover his head from the morning chill; Stiles started his track home. He had given up morning jogging once he had shifted to nights at the station. He usually ran before work with Derek to help keep him awake and energized during the night. Stiles found it easy fall back into the steady pace, it even helped him focus his usually buzzing thoughts. He was just passing the clearing before the hill that lead to the house when he heard running footsteps. 

He stopped alert of his surroundings. Maybe it was one of the pack coming back for him, it had happened a few times when things were hairy and someone needed medical attention quickly yet the danger had passed. Scott had been pissed when they had left him behind to get Erica and Isaac to Deaton's but he got over it. Lydia hadn't been too happy when she was left naked in a clearing because they hadn't been able to get to her before John and Chris bleed to death. Stiles had been left hanging from a tree because of the troll attack had injured a great number of them. He had woken up in a net hours later with a note attached to his head. 

The footsteps came closer from behind him. He touched a rune drawn on his left wrist that would summon any pack member to the house. He turned and saw Derek coming across the clearing. Stiles relaxed a bit until he noticed, two wolves were chasing Derek. He didn't recognize the pelts. Stiles took his bow and two arrows steadying himself. Before he could release an arrow, a wolf nipped at Derek sending him sailing into a tree. Stiles released his arrows and ran towards Derek. He knew the arrows would imbed themselves between both forelegs of each wolf. They wouldn't be able to run with their legs tied by the sliver bolt. He kneeled next to Derek turning him over gently. It’s when he noticed Derek was a teenager. How had that happened?!

The wolves were growling at him. One was pulling the bolt with its teeth through the legs. Stiles shouldered his bow and picked up Derek in a fireman's carry before racing back towards the house. A howl went up behind him then another. And soon the forest was full of howls. Howls, he didn't recognize. In front of him four wolves appeared but he didn't recognize their pelts either. He couldn't fight with unconscious Derek. He laid Derek down and pulled a pouch of mountain ash letting his spark create five feet circle in diameter. 

Wolves surrounded him. He counted fifteen. Had another pack overrun them? Where was Scott? They circled the wolfsbane, growling and barking. They had golden and blue eyes among them. “I demand to speak to your Alpha, as the second to the McCall-Hale pack,” Stiles said kneeling by Derek letting magic incase his hands in red glow. Derek’s wounds had started healing but Stiles’ spark and mate bond helped him speed up the process. Why was he young again? 

Stiles was so focused on healing Derek that he hadn’t noticed the wolves calming down. The red glow on his hands disappeared once he finished. Someone cleared their throat behind him. Stiles stood before turning; standing before him outside the circle of mountain ash was Talia Hale. Stiles’ jaw dropped. How was this possible? He looked around and noticed Peter among the pack. He was a much smaller wolf probably because he was around 18 since Derek was sixteen. Derek was sixteen!!! What was going on?

“I am Talia Hale. Alpha to the Hale pack, this is our territory. You are trespassing,” she spoke firmly her eyes glowing red. Stiles took a deep breath and held it, the counted down from ten, decided to do something better and count his fingers. Yep, there was ten. “Who are you,” Talia questioned her eyes falling towards an unconscious Derek. “He’s all right. I put him in a light sleep,” Stiles said smiling at Talia. Her red eyes glared out at him, “I would like you to contact Alan Deaton. There is something wrong here and I don’t know what,” Stiles said.

She looked at him, “Alan has just arrived along with someone else it seems.” She looked towards the wolves and they slipped away from the circle into the woods. Stiles guessed it was someone who didn’t know the Hales were wolves. Talia’s eyes lost their red Alpha glow. Stiles looked over the clearing towards the house. Three men came over the small hill, Stiles recognized two of them. One was the dark figure of Alan Deaton, while the deputy’s uniform identified the man next to him as John Stilinski. Stiles looked down at his left wrist, “Did you call Alan before you came out,” Stiles asked. Talia frowned looking back at the group of men, “My husband, Gideon, must have.” Stiles mumbled, “I don’t think he did.”

Talia glanced at him turning back towards the three men coming closer. “There really isn’t a problem here,” Gideon (Derek’s Dad) said looking at the deputy. John was giving him a small smile before glancing up towards Talia and Stiles. Wait! John looked back at the boy behind Talia and stopped in his tracks. He was sure that was Stiles. But Stiles was in school with Scott and ten. This boy looked closer to 18 maybe 20, Stiles would always have a baby face no matter how old he was. “How,” John started pointing at the boy charging forward. Talia looked from Deputy Stilinski to the boy, “You know this young man,” she questioned. 

“No,” Deputy Stilinski said, “No. I…Stiles?” 

Stiles rubbed his face before sighing and speaking to the four adults surrounding him. “Ok, look. We all need to honest with each other here. Cuz I have no fucking clue what is going on. And I’m pretty sure that whatever it is. I’m gonna need my pack’s help. That means all of you. I’m pretty sure I’m from the future at least I’m hoping I am. I don’t think this could be an alternate reality, learned that lesson the hard way. But my name is Stiles Stilinski, I am second to the McCall-Hale Pack, and this man is my father John Stilinski.” Stiles waited in the silence watching as each adult seemed to process the information. 

A groan drew his attention to Derek, “Oh man,” Stiles leaned down beside him. He allowed a red glow cover his hand and whispered, “It’s ok babe. Just sleep, everything is fine.” He soothed back Derek’s short hair gently rubbing his forehead with a thumb. Derek sighed relaxing back into the ground before his breathing evened out. He looked up to find everyone looking at him. He waved his hand collecting the mountain ash back into a pouch and sealing it into a sleeve of his red leather jacket. Talia came forward kneeling next to Derek checking him over. “I just put him in a deeper sleep. He’ll wake up tomorrow morning feeling refreshed.”

She looked at Stiles grabbing his jacket pulling him towards her. Stiles tensed but didn’t move from her grip. She inhaled at his neck up towards his forehead near his hair before ending at the other side of his neck. “You smell like Derek. Several others, your pack I’m assuming,” she said pulling away from him. Stiles bowed his head a bit in respect towards her because he was Scott’s second and knew that she deserved respect for her status. “Yes. Probably smell more like Derek then you would like. I’m his mate,” Stiles said and she narrowed her eyes at him. “I told you honesty works best,” Stiles said standing up away from her. 

Gideon came closer nodding at Stiles, “I’m Gideon Hale, second to the Hale pack,” he extended his hand. Stiles took in Gideon’s form. He looked a lot like Derek except for the eyes. Gideon’s eyes were green. He was tall like Derek, muscled, tanned, and he had no facial hair. He was handsome which seemed to be a Hale trait. Stiles looked back at Talia; she was Derek described: tall, lean, long black hair, serious face, the very picture of a leader even in her mom clothes. They touched, a gesture between mates, before Gideon lifted a sleeping Derek into his arms cradling his son. 

Stiles felt an ache, Derek had sometimes whispered things that he missed about his family to Stiles when they were alone or cuddling in bed. He would tell Stiles of his father and how he always felt safe whenever his father hugged, cuddled or carried him. Stiles blinked away the tears that came to his eyes. He turned his focus on his dad. John looked so young yet tired. Stiles did the math mentally; his mom had been died for two years by now. John was tall, lean, his sandy blonde hair looked to be a bit white in some areas, his blue eyes held kindness and sadness as they fell on Stiles. “Dad, everything will be alright. I promise,” Stiles said smiling gently. 

John frowned, “I think I’ve gone crazy. How are things going to be alright?” he demanded. Stiles smiled, “Dad, if I am from the future. This isn’t even the worse or biggest thing we’ve faced. I trust all of you and you know me. Don’t be scared…just trust me too.” John sighed rubbing his face, “Ok, I don’t understand anything but you’re right. I know you. I can trust you…for now.” Stiles grinned nodding. 

He looked up and focused his attention on a silent Deaton, “Nothing to say.” Deaton raised an eyebrow and Stiles said, “Ooh, that’s your thinking eyebrow. You are calculating everything I just said. Probably trying to remember what your books back at the clinic say.” Deaton nodded and said, “It appears you know me as well. I guess I’m the one who trains you. You’re an incredibly powerful spark.” Stiles laughed shaking his head, “You always say that.” 

Talia cleared her throat after Stiles finished laughing to say, “We should head back to the house. The others are going to stay out here for a bit.” Stiles blinked, he’d forgotten about the rest of the pack in their wolf forms. “That would be best. Plus, I don’t think I can handle the whole pack right now,” Stiles said taking in the woods and spotting some of the pack wolves watching and listening to them. They made the short trek to the house. When it came into view Stiles stopped. “Whoa,” he whispered. 

The place wasn’t the burnt-out shell he had always known. Here stood a house that was huge, not only in width but in height. There were three levels: top floor, ground floor, and the basement as far as he could remember. The house had a porch all around, there was a playset in what was the backyard, flowers grow everywhere, and a tire swing. Stiles felt tears spring up to his eyes. When they had rebuilt the place, they hadn’t made it as big as this or as spacious. Derek felt like if they tired they would be housing ghosts and the rest of the pack understood. The house they lived in now didn’t even have the same lay out. Stiles was so out of his time. But he followed the Hales in, feeling his dad and Deaton trail in behind him. They had a mud room, shoes of different sizes and colors lined up a wall. Coats and bags laid about in disorganization; it looked and felt lived in. Stiles tried to stop taking in details as they moved towards the livingroom. Gideon going up the stairs to take Derek to his room. 

Stiles stopped in the hallway, one wall hung pictures of the family. Several faces smiling out at him, even some with wolves that played in the forest. Stiles did let his tears fall then, taking in images of a laughing Derek in his childhood. He appeared in frames with others, a girl with brown hair and a wolfish smile which had to be Laura. He spotted Cora covered in mud spreading her arms out in glee probably about four. And Peter who sat in line grinning out with his siblings, Talia at the front. Stiles cried, truly feeling Derek’s loss more deeply than he had every thought he could feel or understand. He sobbed as he touched the wooden picture frames, that had burned in Kate’s massacre, of birthdays, holidays, camping trips and even silly everyday events. 

“Stiles,” his dad spoke gently placing a hand on his crying son’s shoulder. Stiles looked at John and embraced him shedding his tears into the tan uniform. “I hadn’t really known how much they lost until this very second. I hate her even more than I thought I could hate anyone in my whole life. She took everything, everything from him,” Stiles sobbed. John hugged his son holding him tightly, “It’s okay. Everything will be okay. We’ll make everything better.” Stiles sobbed until he couldn’t anymore and found himself sitting on the sofa. His dad must have brought him into the room. Talia handed him a glass of water which he drank from grateful for the time to collect himself.

Talia sat next to Gideon who had returned on a blue loveseat. Deaton sat in a red armchair while Stiles and his dad sat on a green sectional sofa, there were more armchair in the room. The floor was littered with toys, a baby play pin shoved against a wall, a white basset under a window still, the entertainment center had books, movies and even board games surrounding the tv. Stiles sipped from his water and focused on his hands; taking in the life of this room of the house would kill him; he already felt an ache grow in his chest. “I think we should start at the beginning. Catch everyone up, make sure we all know the same things. So, I guess that starts with my dad,” Stiles said. 

John shifted in his seat,” Ok,” he said. Stiles turned to face Deaton who nodded before looking at Talia who was staring at Stiles. Stiles turned to look at her and she nodded, this signaled their agreement to bring in Stiles’ dad. Deaton cleared his throat, “There has always been a supernatural aspect to life. The legends, stories, myths and even fairytales have had its truths. There are creatures that are human and a bit more. The Hales are known as Lycanthrope, a more common name is werewolf.” 

John Stilinski blinked at each person before laughing, “You’re joking. Werewolves! The most prominent family in Beacon Hills are werewolves.” Stiles smirked before he gestured to Talia and Gideon Hale whose eyes were glowing in Alpha Red and Golden Beta. John stopped laughing abruptly and stared open mouthed. “Not the whole family. Since they have some human genomes some of the babies are born fully human. Gideon, here was human but he took the bite and now he’s a werewolf,” Stiles said trying to calm his dad. 

John stood up and paced away from everyone, “Wait! You glowed earlier with Derek. Are you a werewolf?” he demanded. Stiles shook his head speaking calmly, “No, dad. Am known as a spark. I have the potential for great magic but with the training I’ve received I can easily focus it to my benefit. It also helps that am magically plugged in to the strongest magical source in 100 miles. The Nemeton.” Deaton sat up in his armchair while Talia and Gideon focused on Stiles too. “I think I actually got it from mom’s side of the family. She had some journals I found, from great grandmother,” Stiles said as John sank back down back into his seat. 

Deaton took the moment of silence to ask, “You are connected to the Nemeton?” Stiles looked up at Deaton glancing back at his dad who had his head between his hands. He rubbed his chest. “Yep. The old girl and myself went through some traumatic shit to save the town. She likes me. But since I’ve been here, she feels off…maybe weaker.” Stiles looked at each person who looked a little unnerved. “What? You know what’s up with her,” Stiles asked. Talia straightened out her posture, “The Nemeton has been dying for two years. We think someone has poisoned it. It has been losing branches and drying up. When someone died this last winter, it revived a bit but we have no clue how to fix it.” 

Stiles stood up, “We should go to her after this. I don’t like this feeling. Am assuming you’re talking about Paige’s death. Her death helped the tree because of her love for Derek.” Stiles stared up at empty stairway having walked over to it in his need to pace. Talia seemed to be under attack by several emotions as she tensed from Stiles’ words. Gideon held her hand and spoke in his deep tone, “You and Derek must love each other very much. I’m glad to know that he has someone to share… share everything with.” Stiles smiled at Gideon, “We took some time getting to that place. Trust me in the beginning, we butted heads a lot. But his instincts knew he could trust me. We worked it all out eventually.”

John sat in silence and watched his son. He would grow up to be a great man. John was very proud of him. The future was probably going to kick him in his teeth but knowing that Stiles would turn out fine made him feel better. “You said McCall-Hale Pack. You married Derek so that explains the Hale but McCall is all Scott. That means Scott is involved in all of this too,” John said catching up on information due to his police training. Stiles smiled coming to sit by his dad taking time to choose his words. “Scott was turned by a crazed Alpha. He had Derek and Deaton to teach him some stuff but mainly it was Melissa, me and you that kept him grounded. He’s known as a True Alpha. He takes over the territory and with Derek part of the pack, it helps keep other supernatural(s) away from Beacon Hills. The family name still carries a lot of weight. Also helps that Scott’s pack isn’t really the usual sort.” 

Every adult focused on Stiles and his smug look, “What did you boys do,” John asked. Stiles smiled rubbing at the back of his head. He needed a haircut he thought before answering. “Scott has a Spark as a second, mated to a lighting Kitsune, a Banshee advisor, his betas are made up of a Hellhound, Were-coyote, Chameleon, Werewolves, Humans. Scott is just really good at making people get along.” Everyone looked impressed and John just sighed; at least Stiles wasn’t getting into trouble alone. Those boys would always be there for each other. 

“I wanted to ask before we go any further. How did you and Deaton know to show up at Hale house,” Stiles said. Deaton raised his arm displaying the pack mark, “It appeared this morning. I knew that I needed to be here.” John rolled up his long sleeve deputy shirt a pack mark in the curve of his arm. “Same. Felt it and knew you were in trouble. I drove to the school and peeked into your classroom. You were there sitting at your desk scribbling in a math book while Scott tossed papers at Lydia’s head,” he said raising his eyebrow giving Stiles a look of disapproval. “I followed the pull once I saw you were fine. Lead me here.” 

Stiles sighed rubbing his face, “Derek didn’t have it. The safe guards are in place. It will call of age pack members to the immediate danger. I had thought someone had overtaken the pack land. That means anyone of age will have gotten my distress signal. Its off now since I know we’re not under attack but they’ll still come. Okay, think Stiles who would that be in this time. Not Jordan or Deucalion, Melissa doesn’t have one, Merrell doesn’t count, Peter is here but I don’t think he’ll have one especially since Derek is 16. Ms. Martin didn’t want one unless like the apocalypse was happening. That leaves…oh man.” Stiles looked up in shock at the adults who looked at him. John was used to his son’s rambling, it was a trait of his ADHD. It was always best to let him ride out his thought process. 

“What does that mean? Oh man,” Talia said standing up from the loveseat after watching Stiles have his breakdown. “Look, Scott McCall is a great Alpha…I mean they don’t call him the True Alpha for nothing. One of our pack members is a hunter. His daughter was in our pack first by default of sorts, she was Scott’s first love. Later when they broke up, she remained. She died protecting Scott and Lydia. However, her father was a bit lost. Hunter culture is matriarchal, she had been the last female in the family. Scott was there for him. We all were. He became pack before we could blink. He’ll receive the pack mark and come this way.” 

“A hunter! Onto my family lands. With my family who are wolves,” Talia growled her eyes glowing red. Gideon stood backing his Alpha. Stiles waved his arms about making a calming motion. “Look! Chris is by far the sanest of his family. Even Ally went crazy for half a year. But Chris is strict by the code. He’ll come here alone not to involve his wife because she’ll take care of Ally who is eleven and training for the Olympics. Everything will be fine. I know a tracking spell and can probably intercept him away from here. Deaton can help me. Trust me, I will never put this pack in harm’s way.” Stiles stood at his full height and let her listen to his heartbeat, he was honest with every word he spoke. 

Talia relaxed a bit but spoke, “I believe we should take you to the Nemeton. I think we have a lot to think about for now. And something tells me there is more to your story.” Stiles nodded. He wanted to get out of this house as soon as possible. Just being here set an ache in his heart. 

↯  
The track to the Nemeton was quiet. John kept looking at Stiles from the corner of his eye. Talia and Gideon were walking together whispering softly. Deaton was quiet and his face was one of deep thought. Stiles’ activity was between running and walking. He shouldered all his gear even if Talia offered to lock it up in her office where none were allowed. But Stiles didn’t trust to leave it to the wolves at home. Especially with Peter at there, he was just a ball of trouble and at this age he wouldn’t be able to help himself. 

Stiles froze when he saw the Nemeton she was nothing but a stomp. “Hey girl,” Stiles spoke softly letting a red glow cover his hands as he touched her. He felt her hum of pleasure. “Do you know what’s going on,” Stiles asked and then he gasped as his head was filled with images. It took a few seconds before he came back to himself, he leaned against the Nemeton’s side. 

“What is it son,” John asked coming to Stiles side to help him stand up. “Um, she did it. She sent me back to save you all. A conclave of power gave her permission, after we fixed the last magical mess up. They rewrote time as our reward. But some things will have to happen they need to become fixed points in time,” Stiles explained. He leaned against his father and seemed to shut down in thought. He went over all the information she shared with him. “What about you,” John asked. Stiles looked at him, “I’ll go back to my own time line.” John frowned he knew that was a lie from Stiles. His son could never really lie to him at least not at the age he was currently. Is currently? Those thoughts would lead to a headache. 

“Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll take you home,” John said shouldering his son along. Stiles felt faint. “I think I need to eat. Talking with her made me nauseated,” Stiles moaned pitifully. John smiled, “I know a place that serves the best curly fries and strawberry shakes.” Stiles loved his dad. He was the best dad in the world, “Awesome. Wait, don’t you have work.” John shrugged, “I kind of told them that I was busy with Stiles, when I got branded.” Stiles leaned into his dad, “Thanks for always being there for me. I know this year isn’t going so great.” John hugged Stiles to him. They smiled at each other and continued walking. 

↯  
Stiles looked through the supplies in Deaton’s shelves. “I know it’s here,” he muttered only to find what he wanted in a smaller bottle. “I use this a lot,” Stiles said shaking the bottle at Deaton. Deaton raised an eyebrow, “Mandrake root.” Stiles shrugged, “It enhances my powers especially when I work with the Nemeton. Sometimes, Lydia can charge me with her screams too. I think it’s all related but I haven’t had the chance to test the theory. Ok, let’s see where Chris is and if we can have him come here. He knows you’re the emissary to the Hales.” 

Deaton nodded, “Most of the supernatural community keep tabs on each other. Beacon Hills has been stable for decades. I’m sure the Argents know of the Hales and me. The Argents are as respected in the Hunter community as the Hales are in the supernatural.” Stiles nodded measuring ingredients into a small silver bowl. He unfolded a map laying it out on the metal bed, Deaton checked all his patients on. 

Stiles kissed the tip of his finger and dipped it into the bowl and the mixture hummed to life. “Interesting,” Deaton said coming to stand beside him to watch Stiles work. Stiles poured the mixture onto the map and it blobbed before dancing across the map. “Show me Chris Argent.” Tiny drops lined up along a road leading to Beacon Hills. They stopped at Beacon County. “He’s close. I can send a location through the mark at him. But that can put him on alert, he’s probably freaking out as much as he’ll allow himself,” Stiles said rolling up the sleeve to one of his newly brought long sleeve shirt. He touched the mark letting his spark connect to Chris in a calm manner to direct him to Deaton’s Veterinary Clinic. “He should be here by noon,” Stiles said to Deaton who was studying the map and the directions. 

The bell to the clinic rang and Deaton left to tend to whoever came in. Stiles made sure he was out of ear shot before he said, “Show me Kate Argent.” The liquid mixture blobbed itself on top of Beacon Hills. Stiles pulled another map from his pocket laying it next to the liquid. The liquid moved towards the detailed map of Beacon Hills and centered itself on the outskirts near the expressway leading towards San Francisco. Stiles knew there was a tourist set up there which meant lots of hotels and restaurants. That must have been her exit plan after setting the fire. A noise came from the front and Stiles burnt the liquid and maps. Deaton came back carrying a grumpy looking cat meowing from a cat carrier. 

“I’ll wait at the front desk. I can help with the patients. I’ve done it before,” Stiles said walking past a silent Deaton. 

↯  
Stiles banged his hands along the counter. He received a glare from Mrs. Hall who was there for her pooch Priscilla who had an eye infection from her old age. He stopped as the door to the clinic opened to reveal a younger Chris Argent. “Oh, thank god you’re here!” Chris stopped two steps into the clinic. Stiles stood up smiling, “We should go eat at the diner and I can explain what’s going on.” Chris looked at Stiles then to Mrs. Hall who seemed very interested in their conversation. “Sure,” was Chris’s response. 

“Deaton! Chris is here. Am taking him to the diner on Main. Meet up with us when you can,” Stiles shouted into the backrooms lifting the counter door to pass. He walked out of the clinic feeling Chris’ presence behind him. It didn’t feel threatening. “Seriously Chris, you couldn’t be any more obvious than a black SUV. It shouts stranger danger,” Stiles says hopping into the passenger seat. Chris narrowed his eyes at Stiles but said nothing. They drove in silence as Stiles directed him to the diner.

They sat in a back booth away from view, ordering their food. “You the one that called me here with this,” Chris’ first words followed by the rolling of the sleeve and flashing the pack mark. “This is going to get weird Chris. Very weird. But I know I can trust you and I know that because the mark you have on your skin is my pack mark. A pack which you belong to,” Stiles said flashing his own mark on his forearm. Chris studied both marks: noticing the triskelion surrounded by two circles and the fleur laurel leaf of the Argent family. “Hale, McCall, Argent. All our pack mates have the mark,” Stiles said pointing to each. 

“I’m not part of a pack,” Chris said removing his arm from the table as the waitress came to place their orders. “Yet. Not yet. Like I said things are about to get weird,” Stiles said digging into a supreme burger with curly fries. Chris took a bite from his own burger. They ate for a bit as Stiles knew that Chris needed the time to process what he was told. Chris placed his half-eaten burger on his plate and sighed, “How weird?”

Stiles chewed on his last bit of burger. “I’m from the future and I’ve been granted permission to change a certain event. In doing so it will change a lot of things but key points in this universe still need to be met.” Chris raised an eyebrow, “And this has to do with me because.” Stiles focused on the man before him and presented his serious face, his scary face, “Kate starts it with your father’s help or at least his permission.” Chris snapped to attention and narrowed his eyes, his fingers spasmed wanting to reach for his gun. “Kate starts it all,” Chris states. 

“My name is Stiles Stilinski. I’m from the future and I’ve come to stop Kate Argent from committing mass murder against the Hale pack which sets in motions very bad juju in Beacon Hills for the next 20 years. We’re talking a lot of deaths. Including Allison’s,” Stiles said passionately at the beginning and ended on a soft tone. Stiles heard the distinct click of a gun under the table. He trusted Chris but the sound made something hurt in his chest. 

“Don’t you dare threaten my daughter,” Chris growled but Stiles could see the fear form in his eyes. Stiles raised his hands, “I would never hurt Ally. She was part of my pack until her death.” They stared at each other before the gun clicked again back into safety. The tension slipped away from them. “What’s the plan? I am assuming you have one,” Chris said leaning back into the booth’s worn red cushions. Stiles smiled at him, “I always have a plan.” 

↯  
Everyone gathered at Stiles’ house. He watched as Chris took in every detail of the comfortable home, he leaned in to take in a picture of Stiles and Scott covered in cake for Scott’s eight birthday. “This you,” he pointed at Stiles. Stiles nodded giving Deaton some hot tea since he seemed uncomfortable. Talia and Gideon were tense even after being introduced to Chris. “Are we getting started,” Chris asked dropping into his dad’s favorite armchair. 

“No. We’re waiting on my dad. What I must tell you isn’t going to be easy for anyone here. He’s my backup,” Stiles said handing Talia some water along with her husband and Chris. They sipped at their water silently. Finally, the motor to a vehicle could be heard. Stiles smiled, “Great. We’ll get started soon.” He hadn’t been expecting himself to burst through the door. 

“Dad, I don’t understand why I’m being punished. Isaac Lahey started the fight. I just backed Scott up,” Stiles at ten pouted just a few steps in the house. Stiles quickly ran a red hand over his face morphing into Jordan’s older self. No one said anything but then John Stilinski stepped into the house, “You know fighting is wrong even if you are defending Scott. You ok there Scott do you need your inhaler?” 

A tiny Scott was at John’s side shaking his head even if he looked pale. “Why are there people here,” Scott asked hiding behind John’s leg. John looked up blinking at everyone, “I’m having an important meeting. You boys go upstairs and take a nap.” Younger Stiles bristled at that but before he could say a word, Scott started to cough. Stiles deflated and wrapped his small arm around his best buddy and lead them up the stairs. Stiles came up to the stairs and carved a symbol into the staircase. John frowned as the mark disappeared into the woodwork. “It’s to alert me if me comes down. You know how noisy I am.” 

John nodded before joining the others in the livingroom and stared at him. “Whose face are you wearing?” Stiles smiled which felt different from his own normal features. “Jordan Parrish. He’ll be coming to work at the station in a few years. Part of the pack,” Stiles said. He dropped down onto the coffee table which he had pushed back towards the tv keeping everyone in view and an eye on the staircase. 

“Can we get started,” Talia asked leaning into her husband. Stiles nodded letting out a big sigh, “Am going to drop a bomb on you. And I need to let you know I warded the house so none of you will be able to get out of here until we’re done talking about this.” Everyone tensed at the mention of being trapped at Stiles whim. “I’ll let you go I just don’t want you to get ahead of yourselves. I have a plan and my dad has agreed to it but we need all you’re help if we are to succeed.” They looked at each other before nodding that they would work together. 

“First off, you need to know that Kate Argent is behind the mass murder of the Hale pack.” Talia and Gideon’s eyes glowed before they blinked back into human colors. Stiles held up a hand as they seemed to want to ask questions. “She plans to do this within the week. She is backed only by her father but she is in town acting alone. Chris didn’t even know she was here until about an hour ago. She gets all the information to start a fire at the Hale house from Derek…who she is having a relationship with.” This got both Talia and Gideon off the couch quickly and morphing into their beta forms. 

John who had been sitting next to them stood up and walked around towards Deaton who was calmly sipping his tea. Chris was tense and battle ready if they made a move towards him. “What! How do you know this,” Talia growled, her Alpha eyes glowing dangerously. Stiles sighed, “Because it’s history to me. Derek and Chris confirmed the story years into the future. Chris helped put a stop to Kate but it was too late. She hurt a lot of people.” Chris’ jaw was clenched so tightly that Stiles could hear the groan of his teeth.  
“My proof is this,” he waved his hand at his dad who took out a digital camera from his pocket. He handed it to Chris who viewed the pictures silently. Chris handed it back to him and Stiles held it out for Talia but said, “Don’t break it. We need the pictures.” Talia took it from him roughly, flipping through the pictures as Gideon looked over her shoulder. She handed the camera back to Stiles then turned, “I’m sorry. I will pay for a new one,” before destroying the couch with her bare hands. Gideon helped her. Stiles witnessed the strong woman, the fierce mother, and enraged Alpha. 

They stood panting for breath as fluff from the couch floated around them. Stiles saw them sag against each other holding on to one another. He saw Talia’s shoulders shake with her sobs and silent tears come from Gideon. They were parents more than anything. And they had received gut wrenching news that they might have failed their child in some way. Stiles waved red hands at the mess and it all disappeared back into what it had been. “He really loved her. It broke him when he found out that the fire was set by Kate. But he never, not once blamed you. He loved you guys a lot. We worked through a lot of emotional stuff as we came together.” Talia sobbed more but grasped at Stiles outreached hand. Gideon pulled him into a hug. 

It took a while for everyone to calm down again. Stiles waited everyone out, “We need to catch Kate in the act. I’m afraid the house will have to burn.” Talia bared her teeth at him with Alpha eyes. “I know. I can safeguard what you want from the fire to save it. But the Nemeton was clear that the event had to happen. It sets certain things into motion but not as damaging as it was before…is…will be, that’s a headache waiting to happen. The tunnels will have my wards so you’ll be able to escape this time through them. I’ll be with you when it happens to make sure.” John shifted in his stance from the wall. “I’ll be safe dad.” 

“Deaton will be preparing a supernatural blocker for Kate when she is captured by the Beacon Hills police department at the scene of the crime. Chris will be witness to her crime and have her banned from all Hunter society. The Code is all, this will reinforce it far and wide and nothing like this will happen again, ever. Dad, of course will be on standby down the road to radio in the department for back up and the fire department to the scene.” Stiles looked at everyone making sure they would agree. Talia and Gideon stared at each other having a marriage only conversation, Chris nodded his agreement, Deaton did as well, and John smiled softly at his son. Talia and Gideon looked back at Stiles nodding as well. “Ok guys let’s fine tune this puppy. Let’s change the future.” 

↯  
The full moon hung fat and heavy in the sky. The Hale house was dark except the basement which had flicking candles, the only light. Kate smiled pulling her bow and arrow from her quiver to shoot two arrows through the upstairs window. The filthy wolves would burn. The second arrow started the fire. She moved further back closing the mountain ash circle she set to trap them. Her father was going to be so proud of her. She killed a whole pack of 20 by herself. 

“I hoped he would be wrong. Even with the pictures as proof, I really hoped I wouldn’t find you here,” a voice came from behind her. Kate turned her blond hair flying behind her as she raised her weapon to kill. She was shocked to see her big brother. She lowered her bow, “Chris? What,” she didn’t get a chance to finish as a small explosion went off in the house. The fire spreading a lot quicker than before. Chris knew that was the signal for Deputy Stilinski to call back up and come down to capture Kate.

Chris had wanted to confront her before she was arrested. “Dad is going to be so proud of me,” Kate said watching as flames ate at the house. She started laughing, “I tricked that stupid boy and he gave up his family secrets so easily.” He watched as she turned into a monster they hunted for so long. “No,” he said watching as she stopped laughing turning to look at him with a crazed gleam in her eye. “You became a monster. I should never have left you alone with dad. This is wrong, Kate! The Hales have never broken the code. There are human members in there,” he shouted. “Filth! They are all filth. You know these animals never follow the code. I’m putting a stop to the problem,” she shouted raising her bow again. 

The sirens to the police car could be heard and seen as it came speeding down the drive way. “You traitor!” she shouted raising her bow to fire at him but a boom and blue whoosh knocked her unconscious. The mountain ash she had set had been broken as the family and Stiles made their escape through the underground tunnels. Chris watched silently as Deputy Stilinski cuffed and searched Kate before half dragging and carrying her to put in the backseat of his car. He came back towards Chris, “They made it out. I felt it.” Chris nodded as more sirens and fire engines came roaring down the drive way. 

The rescue workers got to work. They put up perimeters to stop the fire from spreading to the woods, they tried to enter the house to search for people but Stiles had warded against that, especially when the porch collapsed to block the doorway. Another car came down the driveway. Chris and John made their way up the driveway where another deputy was talking to a frantic Laura and Derek Hale. “I’ve got this,” John said grabbing hold of Derek who went down on his knees from grief. Laura was changing into her beta form, Chris approached her slowing holding onto her as she tried to charge toward the fire. 

“Everything will be okay. Just wait,” John whispered trying to calm them. Shouts of surprise and amazement came from the other end of the fire engines. “We have the family,” someone shouted. Laura and Derek ran out from both men’s hold, the men followed to watch the scene. The huddled group of Hales made their way towards the light from the woods. The children were crying and so were some of the adults. Talia lead them forward as Gideon came up behind. “Mom,” Laura shouted racing into her mother’s arms. Derek hesitated before running into Talia’s open arms. “Oh, my babies. I’m so happy your safe.” 

Stiles separated from the group jogging up to his dad and hugging him. John held him tightly. Chris looked away from everyone. “You need to clear out,” someone shouted and Chris jerked turning to make his way away from the scene. “He will not. He’s a friend of the family and we need him,” Talia said reaching for Chris. She gently squeezed his arm. Chris felt something warm in his chest especially after the empty feeling he had from the encounter with Kate. 

The rescuers tamed the fire. The police department carted everyone down to the station since no one seemed to need medical assistance. They stayed all night at the station getting statements in. Stiles sat in the lobby keeping watch over the family as they interacted with each other but mostly he watched the sky outside. Chris sat next to Stiles silent himself. He looked at Stiles as he relaxed when the first rays of sunlight came through the windows. “It’s finally over,” Stiles whispered to Chris who smiled. “I’m glad.” Stiles nudged him, at least his part was finished. 

↯  
Kate was convicted by a jury of her peers, Deaton made a potion that would weaken her for the rest of her life. Chris made sure she was blacklisted from the Hunter community. He made it clear that if he found anyone in cahoots with her would not have a happy life. Chris had that kind of power especially when his wife Victoria added her family’s law to his word. 

Stiles let him know about his father and what he was planning because of his illness. Chris nodded and promised to be on the lookout. “What about the pack mark,” Chris asked standing next to his SUV. Stiles rubbed at his head, “It’s going to stay. I’ll make it invisible to everyone even you but it will appear in seven years. When it does that means it’s time for you to come back here. Won’t be too hard. I’m guessing Talia has your contact information.” Chris nodded smiling, “Yeah, looks like we’ll be in contact. Be safe,” they hugged awkwardly. 

Stiles turned to face Deaton, “You know. You really do like me. I might have the strangest spark ever but once you get to know me I’m pretty awesome.” Deaton said nothing but nodded, “I feel the next few years will be my last ones of peace. But I look forward to working with you and Scott.” Stiles grinned, “You won’t regret it.” They shook hands and Deaton went on his way. 

That left John, Talia and Gideon. “Let’s go,” Stiles says climbing into the back seat of the Hales minivan. John climbs in through the other side. They drive in silence. Towards the Nemeton towards the end. They park once the trees get to dense and walk the rest of the way. Stiles smiles walking up to the Nemeton. “Hey girl. We did it at least for now,” Stiles whispered touching her gently. “Stiles,” John shouted a hint of fear coming into his tone. 

Stiles stood walked over to his dad and hugged him, “I was always going to come back to her. You know about the supernatural world; some things are going to be easier, others the Hales will have your back and vice visa. Remember about Isaac Lahey, Jordan Parrish and eat healthy. I need you around for years to come dad.” John snuffled and released Stiles, “Am proud of you son.” Stiles smiles then turns and walks towards Talia and Gideon. 

Talia hugs him fiercely, “Thank you. I’ll always remember this Stiles. We’ll take care of Derek.” Stiles smiled hugging her back, “Thanks, make sure that I met Derek at the library. And it’s best you teach everyone how to be Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. How they are all okay to be. And make sure they have the family knowledge.” Gideon smiled and hugged Stiles too. “We’ll keep an eye out for all of them. And I’ll be sure the teachings get passed down. We look forward to getting to know you.” 

“Okay, so this is good-bye. If you ever need me,” he said stepping onto the Nemeton’s trunk. Red spark magic embraced Stiles and then the Nemeton grew around him. She grew to her once great statue. She turned into a young tree with green branches reaching out. The ground around her glowed and spread out. Everyone in Beacon County felt the magic that the Nemeton and Stiles released. They would stand guard against the forces of evil. 

↯  
Ten years later…

Stiles laughed at Scott’s beta face. He couldn’t help it, Scott always looked like a puppy and now that he had a furry face it wasn’t that much better. “I am not giving you my last cookie,” Stiles pet Scott who growled happily. Stiles is suddenly cradled from behind and he leaned into Derek. “Hey babe. This big Alpha puppy wants my last cookie,” Stiles said turning around in Derek’s gentle arms. Derek smiled his groomed beard adding to his handsomeness, Stiles was thinking it should stay. Derek bite into the cookie Stiles showed him, “Hey!” Stiles shoved the rest of the cookie into his mouth but nearly choked when Derek kissed his closed lips. 

They laughed once they shallowed the cookie. “They are too cute,” Kira whispered rubbing her extended belly; but she had really wanted that cookie. “Ew, come on. Am pretty sure Talia has a dozen baking as we speak. We are at a supernatural barbeque, she had to make enough for a small city,” Scott said nuzzling into his wife’s neck. Kira giggled but waddled with Scott at her side towards the Hale house. 

They passed a kissing Corey and Mason who kept flickering in and out of existence, Theo laughing with Malia and Peter; Liam joking with Hayden, Cora, and Sammy. The parents hung around the grill and tables weighted down with food. Talia and Gideon grilled meat, while Chris and John talked about work, Victoria was speaking with Lorelei and Evangeline about the bookstore, coffee shop, and bakery they had opened. Allison was holding hands with Isaac as they talked with Boyd and Erica while Lydia laughed with Aiden. Jackson and Danny talked while Ethan smiled lovingly at Danny. Laura was leaning into Jorden as he wrapped an arm around her, they were talking to her grandparents Gertrude and Lawrence, several of the younger children ran in a group. 

Talia called them all to the tables when the food was ready, “I’d like to thank you all for coming. I know with our children becoming adults and choosing to go in different directions we sometimes don’t get to throw such big parties. I am very glad to welcome new members into the pack and their loved ones. We choose this day to celebrate because the Nemeton and someone very special helped us prevent a major event that could have ended with none of us here. Let us celebrate,” Talia said at the head of the table. Everyone cheered and dung in. 

The Nemeton felt all their love and let it power her lay lines, there had been no major crisis in her territory since Kate and she would keep it that way. This was how the story was supposed to end. This is how it would stay.


End file.
